spidermancomicsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man II (film)
Not to be confused with 2004`s Spider-Man II by Sam Raimi. Spider-Man II is a 2014 dark dramatic adventure action fantasy violent superhero film created by DuttPanda. This is the predecessor to the first film in the series of the Spider-Verse, Spider-Man. The film is directed by Quentin Tarantino '''Duration: '''132 minutes '''Directed by: '''Quentin Tarantino '''Scripted by: '''Christopher Nolan, Sam Raimi. Plot Overview After the events of it`s predecessor, when some mentally and biologically Ravencroft Institutions prisoners are delivered to Ryker`s Island in maximum security cells, the insiders organizes a revolt, after they lose their sanity after being affected to the symptoms of cross species genetics. When an insane high profile serial killer and murderer escapes guardhouse in Ryker`s Island, his professionality enables some wildy provoked symbiotes to get attention on the underground business, especially the Kingpin`s Terrain. Midst, Peter gets involved in this risky business when he challenges the Kingpin to face him alongside Cletus Kassidy, and that publicly. But boy, does he know, what they will bring when a terrain of symbiotes have aroused! Plot Synopsis After the events of the previous film, the now-closed Ravencroft Institutions have reluctantly delivered their illicitly experimented maddies and prisoners to Ryker`s Island, a high profile governmental maximum security island that has contained over 500 terrorists and criminals that are worthy to be inside it. When the people lose their sanity to the overwhelming druglike cross species genetics symptoms, the former Ravencroft prisoners ally together to assemble a revolution so that they can break out of the maximum prison security facility. Successfully, not only the Ravencroft latter agrees but most of the previous prisoners do so. They rendezvous and observe military containment facility and successfully, literally breaks out of containment. They start ruckus and massacre on different states and police officials discover that all of them have a connected activity as criminals from different states are communicating with each other and imposing similar actions. Whilst all of that happens, midst, Peter Parker`s life worsens. He is on a tight relationship with Gwen who makes her directial debut on a politically satire science talk show and for his schedule of crimefighting, he missed most of her shows. Besides that, he and Aunt May are in serious financial problems as their householding dealer created a fraudulent scandal on development councils and had created payment oditties in the marketing business and not only that, the deaths of Harry Osborn and Captain George Stacy haunts him through nights. Moreover, when he encounters the criminal showdown, he is enforced with wild responsibilities in his other relationships, forcing him to break up with Gwen. Meanwhile, one of the Ravencroft Institution prisoners, Cletus Kassady, America`s most reknown serial killer, is surprisingly missing in front of eyes. Actually, he had secretly shifted to an underground crime majority of drugs, alcoholic products and illicit properties. He also discovers that he is nearly on the preliminary stage of death as he was the one who was tested the most experimentations on for his unbelievable resistance although his lack of patience earns him the reputation of being insanely violent, at times even, threatening to kill his own kin to do a wanted task. Cletus, after researching, finds Wilson Fisk also dubbed as the Kingpin, America`s greatest and the most dangerous underground mafia boss and surprisingly, lands a successful alliance with the Kingpin himself, that follows: : As the revolution takes it`s second stage of revolutionary corruption to heisting the Symbiotics, Cletus will be responsible for doing it, he will without any charges, deliver it to Wilson`s terrains and he can do anything to it if Cletus is given a considerable amount to find a cure for his rapid disease. The heist will be followed by a New York sewers explosions plan. Peter dedicates his time, focusing on the revolution and his intellectual data is so high that he is able to make contact with a fiend and hatch out their plans. Peter blocks all the roadways and every possible transportation to the sewers and makes way for the mafia database. As Peter enters inside the database with a fake identity, he recollects Cletus` plans and decides to explode all of the drugs factory productions and as he does so, to create a distraction there, he fails. Kingpin`s best assasin, Elektra Natchios discovers Peter and fights him. Her master assasination skills enable her to defeat Peter and make him captive in the undergrounds. He is ordered execution and he will have to face penalty and as cliched as it sounds, he escapes with successfully keeping his identity from all except for Kassidy. The symptoms of Kassidy grow worse and the symbiote heist is although late, going successful. He discovers that his death is coming to existence soon and he decides to deceive and betray the Kingpin. The militants gather around New York City, catering some time for the revolutionaries to drop mini atomic bombs on the marine headquarters blowing off a lot of locations. Peter is maddened by his life getting worse as his non-involvement is destroying his reputation and that he has no way to stop it makes him more angered. When Gwen voicemails Peter that she is permanently shifting to London as she got a promotion. Peter decides to not to stop her as he decides that he will have a certain chance to save the people of this country. Category:Moviees Category:Films Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda